This invention relates to a new and novel electrolytic capacitor particularly useful for mid-volt applications. The term "mid-volt" being defined for the purposes of the instant invention as the 100-325 volt range.
Electrolytic capacitors that are frequently employed for use in mid-volt applications present the problems of employing as electrolytes materials that are environmentally undesirable. Such materials include dimethylforamide, dimethylacetamide, boric acid and other environmentally undesirable materials.
Also many electrolytic capacitors that are used in the mid-volt range suffer from the deficiency of having relatively poor properties when employed at elevated temperatures, for example, at temperatures of from 90.degree. C. to 120.degree. C. Additionally, some of these known capacitors have undesirably short life usefulness. Japanese Kokai No. 56-51821 shows a low resistivity electrolyte for use in capacitors having a good chemical stability. However, the electrolytes shown include as an essential ingredient a boric acid or a salt of boric acid which are considered to be environmentally undesirable materials.